Aerodynamics is a study of objects moving through air and is a significant factor in vehicle design, including automobiles. Automotive aerodynamics is the study of the aerodynamics of road vehicles. The main goals of the study are reducing vehicle drag and wind noise, minimizing noise emission, as well as preventing undesired lift forces and other causes of aerodynamic instability during cornering and at high speeds via management of airflow. The study is typically used to shape vehicle bodywork and add-on aerodynamic devices for achieving a desired compromise among the above characteristics for specific vehicle use. Additionally, the study of aerodynamics may be used to generate appropriate airflow into the vehicle passenger compartment and/or provide cooling for various vehicle components and systems.